Highest Heights
by digthatshizz
Summary: Modern AU: Anna Smith and John Bates didn't expect a trip to Matlock to change their lives forever... (lame title, I know)


**A/N- A modern fluffy one shot inspired by a recent trip to Matlock and the Derbyshire Dales, where some of you might remember Brendan Coyle's wonderful Starlings was filmed.**

* * *

She was beautiful. John had thought it from the first moment he had laid eyes on her. His everything. His Anna. They way she walked, the way she talked in her dulcet Yorkshire tones that John was sure was the sweetest sound he had ever heard, the way she looked at him, the way she kissed him. John just couldn't get enough.

He was sixteen years her senior, but John could whole heartedly say it had never been an issue. When they were together, himself and Anna, age or any other circumstance never came into it. It just didn't matter. They simply fit together, it felt right. She completed him and John had known from early on in their relationship that she was who he had been waiting his whole life to meet.

Here they were in Matlock, or Matlock Bath to be precise, at the Heights Of Abraham, the first place they had met almost two years ago now. John was sitting on a rock, watching as his beautiful girlfriend took photographs of the view. She was rarely without her camera and always wanted to stop and capture the things they saw together, but John couldn't find it in himself to see it a nuisance. It was part of her, what made her the woman he had fallen in love with a couple of years before.

John had been on a stag weekend, his best friend's youngest daughter marrying her sweetheart. Why Tom had chosen Derbyshire for his stag weekend, John couldn't fathom but it was a welcome break all the same. A trip to The Heights Of Abraham had been on a whim, a suggestion by John's best friend when the younger members of the group had been worse for wear and decided that a morning in bed was in order.

* * *

 _~2 years earlier~_

' _Those boys are lightweights, eh John?' Robert remarked as they queued for their turn on the chair lifts that would take them to the top of the Heights Of Abraham._

' _The amount Tom drank, I don't expect to see him for the rest of the weekend,' John replied as they edged ever nearer to the ticket booth. 'It's nice to move at a more leisurely pace this morning though. Those lads do like to do everything at a hundred miles an hour.'_

 _Robert agreed with a nod of the head and a small chuckle before asking the ticket clerk for two adult tickets to use the cable cars. John had noticed the woman in front of them had been reluctant to move forward in the queue, furrowing his brow noticing she was alone. As they moved through to the platform from which they were to board, John couldn't help but find his eyes inexplicably drawn to the nervous woman, shifting herself from foot to foot and balling her fist in her palm. Robert was burbling tedious facts from the guide book he had just purchased beside him, but it was all white noise to John._

 _The woman was petite, her long blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders as she moved. It was July, and she was dressed for the weather in a light blue dress that reached her knees, and a small, white cardigan. John noticed she had quite an expensive camera around her neck, her knuckles turning white as she clutched it tightly in her hand._

 _He felt his heart beat that little bit quicker when he realised himself and Robert would be sharing a car with this young woman. Gingerly, she made her way inside with the help of the attendant, and sat down with her back to the direction they were travelling. Still reciting from his guide book, Robert boarded next followed by John. Once he was sitting, John found himself looking at the woman opposite, willing her to make eye contact. When she did, John felt a flutter in his stomach that took his breath away._

' _Are you alright?' John asked breathlessly, Robert having finally ceased his narration of the guide book._

 _The woman nodded before she began to speak. 'Yes, I am just a little bit nervous of heights.'_

' _I don't blame you,' Robert said as he flicked through his book. 'Says here that we are about to travel five hundred metres above the ground.'_

' _Yeah, that's not helping,' the woman laughed uncomfortably as she moved a strand of hair from her face, looking down at the floor._

 _In that moment, all John wanted to do was reassure this stranger. And it surprised him somewhat._

' _Can I ask you what your name is?' John questioned, looking out of the window as the cable car began to move._

' _Anna,' she replied, clinging on to the seat with all of her might. 'Anna Smith.'_

' _Hello, Anna Smith,' John gestured to the man beside him. 'This is my best mate, Rob and my name is John. John Bates.' Outstretching his arm, Anna let go of the seat with one of her hands and moved it towards John's. He felt her hand trembling as her skin came into contact with his own. 'Now, no pressure, you can let go of my hand if you want but if you'd rather hold on to it until we reach the top, that is perfectly fine with me as well.'_

 _John could sense Robert was rolling his eyes without even having to look at him, but he was surprised that Anna had decided to keep a firm grasp on his hand. What John was finding rather perplexing was that this situation didn't feel strange at all, not for him anyway. It was rather nice to feel the sensation of her soft skin in his rather calloused hands, a result of his occupation as a joiner._

' _Now, by your voice I can tell that you are a Yorkshire lass,' John remarked as the cable car continued on its journey._

' _Oh boy,' Robert sighed, before leaning forward towards Anna. 'Sorry love, but I think my mate is trying to flirt with you.'_

' _It's fine,' Anna shook her head, before meeting John's gaze. By God, she was gorgeous. 'He's settling my nerves no end.'_

 _After a smug grin in Robert's direction, John continued with his line of enquiry. 'That's a rather large and impressive camera you are sporting there. Photography a hobby, is it?'_

' _No, it's my job,' Anna replied, placing her free hand on the apparatus around her neck. 'I take pictures of views like those we are about to witness at the top and sell them to postcard and greeting card manufacturers, as well as other outlets. I do shoots for various magazines as well.'_

' _Wow, now that is impressive,' John smiled. 'Whereabouts in Yorkshire are you from?'_

' _I am a Leeds girl,' Anna revealed, her demeanour seemingly becoming less nervous with each passing second._

' _We live in Yorkshire, don't we Rob?'_

' _Oh, actually realised I am here, have you?' Robert sulked from his position in the corner of the cable car, his arms crossed. 'I thought this was meant to be our boys day out.'_

' _I'm sorry,' Anna said, clearing her throat to try and hide her embarrassment. A quick glance out of the window indicated they had reached the top. In the next moment, Anna was removing her hand from John's grasp. His whole arm felt cold at the loss of contact, and it made him feel downhearted. What was happening? John had barely known this woman for five minutes._

 _Once out of the cable cars, they went their separate ways. As they explored the Heights of Abraham, and took in the views, John was finding all he could think about was Anna. She had so many endearing qualities, John didn't even know where to start in describing them all. Wandering around and listening to Robert making remarks on this, that and the other, John found it so hard to concentrate._

 _A few hours had passed when both men decided maybe it was time to go and check on the younger men of their party back at the hotel. Waiting outside the facilities for Robert, John had come to realise it was absolutely ridiculous and irrational to pine over a woman he had only just met. They had literally known each other for five minutes. And he was certain anything between them was one way. Why would a beautiful young woman like Anna look twice at a middle aged man like John?_

 _It was as he came to this realisation that Anna came into view, walking towards him with her cardigan over her arm, meticulously studying the display on the back of her camera. She looked up, smiled and John knew in that moment he was done for._

' _John Bates,' she said sweetly, coming to a stop in front of him. 'Did you enjoy the views?'_

 _Stopping short of telling her they were nothing on the view he was witnessing right now, John could do nothing but nod. 'They were amazing.'_

' _Are you heading off now?'_

' _Yeah,' John replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 'We're on a stag weekend, Robert's daughter is getting married and some of the younger lads got smashed last night. We felt it was time to go back and check on them. How about you?'_

' _I will in a bit. I'm just finding being up here is clearing my head quite a bit and that's quite welcome after the past few weeks I have had.'_

' _I'm glad you've found it so enjoyable.'_

 _A beat of silence passed between them then before Anna reached into her tiny bag to reveal a small silver pen. Taking John completely by surprise, she turned over his hand and began to write on his palm. Finding her touch a little overwhelming, John released a shaky breath before looking down to see Anna had written a phone number upon his skin._

' _I'm here until Tuesday,' she began, putting the pen back into her bag. 'Now, if you want to meet up for coffee, or maybe dinner then please give me a ring. I'd like to repay you for putting me at ease earlier on.'_

' _Oh, it was nothing,' John shook his head, unable to avert his eyes from his palm. He was sure he already had the number memorised. It was then that Anna clasped her fingers around his, and he could do nothing but meet her gaze._

' _All the same, it was nice meeting you. If you want to, please give me a ring.'_

 _And with those words, she began to move away, but not without a backward glance in John's direction. He was sure she was walking with an extra sway in her hips for his benefit. John quickly entered the number into his phone, for fear of losing it._

 _He didn't know at the time it was about to become the most important number in his contact list._

* * *

 _Pacing the floor of her room in the bed and breakfast, Anna rubbed her hands together nervously. She couldn't believe how forward she had been earlier, she felt a little uncomfortable looking back on her actions now. But the man she had met had completely swept her off her feet, and not acting on her impulses had been damaging in the past. She had the broken heart to prove it._

 _That was why she had come away on her own. Nursing a broken heart wasn't something Anna wanted to do in the company of others, despite the protests of her best friends. They had booked a few days in Ibiza but Anna had declined. She had wanted solitude, wanted peace and quiet and a clubbing holiday with her three closest friends wasn't what it._

 _John had been so kind when she really needed it. Coming to Derbyshire on her own, choosing that location because of the possible photo opportunities, she knew there would be some awkward moments. Anna had never had a head for heights, and that was, on occasion, problematic in her line of work. But John had made her feel at ease with a smile and the touch of his hand. And how she had enjoyed the feel of his much larger hand around hers._

 _Now back in her own company, Anna found herself willing this John to call. He intrigued her, lit a fire within her she thought had been forever extinguished. Ever since meeting him, she hadn't been able to get the image of him out of her mind. He was tall, broad and had the most beautiful green eyes Anna had ever seen. John appeared older than her, but Anna had never felt such an instant attraction._

 _She thought she had been dreaming it, when her phone began to ring. Looking to the bedside cabinet where her phone lay, the screen was lit up and her choice of ring tone was filling the air. It was very real, and if Anna wasn't quick she would miss the call. Striding towards the device, Anna felt her heart sink when she noticed who was calling._

' _Hi Gwen,' she said as she slumped her body down on the bed. 'How is Ibiza?'_

' _Hot and not the same without you,' Gwen replied, 'how is Derbyshire? Boring?'_

 _Thoughts of John filled Anna's conscious, and she wanted to say it was anything but boring. 'It's been lovely. I got some wonderful shots from the top of the Heights Of Abraham today. '_

' _Well, at least we haven't had to put up with you and that blasted camera,' Gwen conceded, Anna rolling her eyes and willing this conversation to be over. 'Anyway, I just called to check you hadn't over exerted yourself. It's time for Happy Hour.'_

' _Well, go and knock yourself out. Not literally, mind. Bye Gwen.'_

 _As soon as she had hung up, Anna's phone began to ring in her hand. It was a number she didn't recognise, but she could tell it wasn't one of those that tried to sell you something, it was a mobile number._

' _Hello,' she said in anticipation, struggling to keep her breathing under control._

' _Anna, it's John. John Bates. We met on the cable car today.'_

 _As if she could forget. 'Yes, hello John.'_

 _His own breathing on the other end of the line was clearly audible. Little did she know then it would soon become the most comforting sound she had ever heard. The sound of his breathing as they lay together, resting her head upon his chest._

' _Look, I don't usually do this and I hope I am not being too forward here…'_

' _I'm the one who wrote my number on your hand,' Anna interrupted, blushing at the memory of her forthrightness. 'I don't usually do things like that either.'_

' _Well, now it's my turn to take the bull by the horns. Would you be willing to allow me to take you out to dinner? Tonight. If you had nothing else on, of course.'_

 _Anna had never been asked a question that had been easier to answer._

' _Yes.'_

* * *

 _Dinner had been wonderful, the conversation between them had never waned. John kept coming back to the same word to describe the situation, natural. Nothing was forced, he realised early on he didn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't when he was with Anna. And that was a wonderful feeling._

 _Even the berating text messages every half an hour from Robert, saying he couldn't believe John had ditched the stag party for a woman, were worth it. Anything was worth getting to know this beautiful young woman better. If she was willing, that was._

 _Anna had never felt so comfortable in the company of a man before. John was a true gentleman, when she spoke she could tell he was listening intently and was genuinely interested in what she had to say. It was a new concept for Anna, but one she was willing to accept into her life, if she wasn't being too presumptuous._

 _John had insisted on walking Anna back to her bed and breakfast, despite his own accommodation being a twenty minute walk in the other direction. As they reached the door, Anna turned to face him, not yet ready to say goodbye. In fact, the whole idea of John leaving her left her feeling melancholy._

' _I had a lovely evening,' John was the first to break the silence that had fallen._

' _Me too,' Anna agreed with a nod. 'You have been wonderful company.'_

 _His voice was a growl as he replied. 'As have you.'_

 _He hadn't intended for his response to sound like it did, but it caused the whole atmosphere around them to change. Taking a step closer, John felt as though he wasn't in control of his body as he placed a gentle hand on Anna's cheek. She released a shaky breath at the contact, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. If this was what was meant by there being electricity between people, then this must have been it._

' _You are so beautiful,' John found himself saying as he moved his lips closer to Anna. She wasn't moving away._

 _The first touch of his lips had been tentative, but Anna had never felt sensations like those flowing through her body right now. Their sheer intensity was threatening to knock her off her feet, so instinct told Anna to rest her hands upon John's shoulders. It was then that he must have taken this as his invitation to deepen the kiss, the unmistakable sweep of his tongue against her bottom lip and Anna was lost._

 _It only lasted for a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime to John. He had an awareness wash over him, a feeling of completeness. Being in her arms felt so right and John could tell in the way Anna was returning the kiss she must have felt the same. She must have felt something._

' _You know,' she murmured as she pulled away, resting her forehead against John's. 'I hope you don't find my continuing with my forward thinking too offensive, but would you like to come up for a coffee?'_

' _I hope you don't mind in my being too forward by saying I'd rather have a tea.'_

 _Brushing her lips against John's once more, Anna took him by the hand and led him over the threshold and into the bed and breakfast, tea and coffee the furthest thing from both of their minds._

* * *

And they had been inseparable ever since. John hadn't returned to the stag weekend, Robert forgiving him. Eventually. As their relationship progressed, it became apparent to the both of them early on this was for keeps, they were simply meant to meet when they did, and change each other's lives for the better. Their families adored their choice of partner, as did their friends. Coincidence prevailed when it was revealed one of Anna's acquaintances was Robert's eldest daughter. Neither had to uproot their lives to be together, even though they would have done so willingly. Everything fell into place so easily both often wondered if it was all a dream.

When John suggested Anna move in to his three bed roomed house, it being in his possession a result of his divorce, she had answered yes in a heart beat. It wasn't long before Anna's touch and imaginative mind had completely transformed the home John had shared with his ex wife, extinguishing any lingering memories John might have had of the woman who very nearly ruined his life. This was his life now, Anna was his life and John was finally ready to move on with his, grateful to have someone as perfect as her by his side.

John had known he wanted to marry Anna for a while now, and had decided their anniversary trip back to Matlock was the right time. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't remember if there was ever an occasion he hadn't imagined their relationship going that way. But that didn't make him feel any less nervous as he sat on a rock at the top of the Heights Of Abraham, the Derbyshire dales the backdrop. He gently patted the part of his jacket where the breast pocket lay, the sharp edge of the box carrying Anna's ring pressing into his chest.

She turned to him after taking what seemed like a thousand pictures, smiling broadly. As she trod the grass towards him, John didn't know how Anna did it. Made him feel alive with a quirk of her lips, by simply making eye contact with him. She had turned his world on it's head, when he felt like he was heading for a life of solitude and loneliness. What would he have become without her? It didn't bear thinking about.

'What's got into you, my dear, brooding man,' Anna asked as she reached where he was sitting, standing before him and taking her camera from around her neck, carefully placing it in the case beside him.

'Just admiring the view,' John replied with a wink. He had been waiting for the right time on their trip to ask, and as he looked at her now, her face beaming, he knew he couldn't last one more minute without her being his fiancée. Without her promise to become his wife. He took her by surprise, taking her hand. 'Sit with me for a moment.'

'Alright,' Anna furrowed her brow, doing as he had requested. This was it. John had practiced over and over how he had wanted to propose, but all those words he had played over in his head, all the scenarios he had dreamt up were all but forgotten about as she looked at him, as he ran his thumb over her knuckles, tracing her perfect skin.

'You know I love you.'

'Of course I do,' her look of worry made John realise that probably wasn't the best line to start his proposal with. 'John, is everything alright? Is Vera trying to cause trouble?'

Oh yes, Anna had every right to fear such a thing. His ex wife had tried to put a spanner in the works on several occasions, but John and Anna's love for one another had always won through.

'It's nothing like that. Maybe I shouldn't have started this by saying that.'

'Started what?' Anna asked, her forehead burrowed as she eyed him with a quizzical gaze. Be more direct, that was what John needed to be and what he had always been with Anna throughout their relationship, right from the start. Why mess around when he had never been surer of his feelings for someone as he had been with his for Anna?

Before he had a chance to think about what he was doing, John was standing from the rock, and moving to kneel in front of Anna. Her face was a picture as John reached into his breast pocket to reveal a box, inside a sparkling diamond sat upon a white gold band. If she didn't understand his intentions now, there was nothing else John could do. As she placed a trembling hand over her mouth, John realised the penny had dropped.

'I love you, Anna. And I know the age gap between us means we won't have as much time together as most, but I want you to know it will be my mission for the rest of my life to make sure you are the happiest woman on the planet, because I adore you.'

'Oh John,' she murmured, gently tangling her fingers in the hair at his temple.

'Anna, will you be my wife?'

She didn't answer with words, how could she possibly after the wonderful, overwhelming things John had just said? This wasn't meant to happen to her. Anna had longed all her life to find a man who loved her the way John did. And now she had, it was beyond even her wildest imaginings. She nodded, and John's face erupted into the most stunning smile she had ever seen. John pushing the ring over her finger made Anna realise how real this all was. This moment was really happening, she was going to marry the man who to her, bettered all others and Anna felt like she might faint for all the happiness rushing through her body.

He was standing once the ring was in place, Anna following suit and falling into his embrace, knowing in that moment, if she hadn't known it before, that she was home.


End file.
